


Teen Wolf 2.0 || Tome 2 || | Pack/Clan Mom And Dad |

by MeliaTheDiablesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Chasseurs, Clan, Coyote-Garou, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Humour, Loup-garou, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Pack, Renard-Garou, Romance, Sheriff - Freeform, Tigre-Garou, banshee - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliaTheDiablesse/pseuds/MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Un mois après que la meute ait anéanti Gérard Argent et les Pellord, Derek et Melia doivent se rendre à New-York, que va t'il se passer du côté de la meute et du Clan ?





	

Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui débutera le tome 2 de Teen Wolf 2.0, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, la nouvelle menace n'arrivera pas tout de suite ^^   
Mais j'espère que les nouveaux chapitres vont vous plaire.

"Aussi, avant de débuter ce tome 2, j'aimerais vous remercier énormément pour vos reviews, parce que malgré tout je vois que mon histoire vous plait, j'ai plusieurs fois failli abandonner, mais je me suis accrochée et si je suis là, aujourd'hui à sortir ce tome c'est grâce à vous.   
Je remercie ceux qui ont Follow et mis cette histoire en Favoris, vous êtes géniaux.  
Je remercie aussi MonaLisa94, car elle m'a tout de même corriger les premiers chapitres de cette fiction.  
Et enfin, ma mère, car elle me corrige mes fictions, celle-ci ainsi que les trois louves blanches, donc merci beaucoup." (FanFiction)

"Je vous remercie Wattpad pour avoir voté mes chapitres, pour le nombres de lecture que j'ai grâce à vous et pour vos commentaire, merci beauuuuucouuuuuup" (Wattpad)

Je pense avoir tout dit.

 **Diclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Même si j'aimerais avoir Peter xD

 **Rating :** K

 **P.S :** Rien ne change, cette fiction est toujours sur Wattpad et Fanfiction.

 **P.P.S :** Je pense que quand vous verrez le titre, vous allez comprendre un peu, ce que nous allons voir dans ce tome 2.

 **P.P.P.S :** J'ai remis la date normale, donc ce n'est plus les dates de l'année 2018 xD mais bien celle de 2016 xD

* * *

 

**Teen Wolf 2.0 || Tome 2 || |Pack/Clan Mom and Dad|**

* * *

 

19 Octobre 2016

Melia était en train de fermer son dernier sac, quand Stiles entra dans sa chambre.

**_\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_  
\- Stiles, je ne pars qu'une semaine. Pas indéfiniment. Et puis Derek sera avec moi.  
\- Je sais. Mais il y en a un qui ne va pas supporter, tu le connais.  
\- Je suis obligé d'y aller et il le sait. Les Alphas de New York veulent le contre-rendu surnaturel de Beacon Hills, et puis on doit leur dire qu'une nouvelle Alpha est ici, en plus de Derek et que j'ai un clan.  
\- En fait c'est comme un conseil ? Et puis je suis aussi un Alpha.  
\- Oui, voilà. C'est prévu de les mettre au courant pour ton cas. Tu n'es pas un renard-garou habituel, donc on doit leurs dire.  
\- Bien. **

Melia ferma son sac, et descendit en entendant la Camaro arriver. Arriver en bas elle vit Derek qui l'attendait.

**_\- T'es prête ?  
\- Oui. Tu peux mettre mes sacs dans le coffre ? Je dois dire un truc à Pet'.  
\- D'accord. Stiles tu viens._ **

Derek sortit de chez les Stilinski avec Stiles à sa suite.  
Melia s'approcha de son loup et le pris dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa compagne en inspirant un grand coup, pour s'imprégner de son odeur.   
Elle se recula un peu sans lâcher son compagnon.

**_\- Tu peux t'occuper de mes tigreaux pendant mon absence ?  
\- Je les surveillerais ne t'inquiète pas.   
\- Merci mon loup._ **

Melia l'embrassa, mis sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

**_\- Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime._ **

La tigresse sourit, Peter venait de lui dire les trois mots, qu'il avait eu du mal à dire depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

**_\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et ne t'inquiète pas je fais attention._ **

~ Du côté de Stiles ~

Pendant que Melia parlait à Peter. Stiles aida Derek avec les sacs.

**_\- Stiles ?_  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?   
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Comme tu es un Alpha et que tu fais partie de ma meute, est-ce que tu peux...  
\- Je surveillerais tes louveteaux Derek. Même si tu ne m'avais rien demandé je l'aurais fait quand même.  
\- Merci Stiles.  
\- De rien Sourwolf.  
\- Arrête avec ce surnom.  
\- Nope.**

Melia sortit, enfin de la maison, suivit de Peter.

 ** _\- On peut y aller ?_** Demanda Derek. ** _  
\- Ouep, c'est bon._**

Melia embrassa une dernière fois Peter et s'installa au côté de Derek dans la voiture.   
Le loup et le renard regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner, jusqu'à ne plus la voir.

 ** _\- Ça va être une très longue semaine._  
\- Et encore moi j'ai 10 personnes à m'occuper.  
\- Mon neveux ta demandé de s'occuper de sa meute ?  
\- Ah ! Toi aussi ça t'étonne ?   
\- Plus rien ne m'étonne. Depuis un mois, plein de chose ont changé.  
\- C'est vrai. Qui aurait pu penser que deux tigres, changeraient une meute.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Bon on rentre ?  
\- Je vais retourner à mon appartement.  
\- Dis pas de bêtise, mon père commence à te considérer comme un fils, alors tu restes et tu ne discutes pas.  
\- Bien... Foxy.  
\- Ah non, pas de surnom.  
\- Trop tard.** Rigola Peter. Stiles rigola avec lui.

20 Octobre 2016

Stiles était parti faire les courses et Peter était dans le canapé quand la sonnette retentit. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva devant une Allison en pleure.

**_\- Allison ?_  
\- Où est Melia ?  
\- Elle est partie hier tu te souviens ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.  
\- Tu ne me dérange pas. Allez viens à l'intérieur.  
\- Je te jure ça va aller.  
\- Fais pas ta forte tête. Entre et vas t'asseoir dans le canapé.  
\- D'accord.**

Allison entra donc dans la maison et alla s'installer dans le canapé, tête baisser. Peter l'a suivi et se mis à ses côtés, il lui frotta le dos, ayant remarqué qu'elle pleurer de nouveau.

**_\- Explique moi ce qui te chagrine petit tigre ?_  
\- On est le 20 Octobre.  
\- C'est cette date-là que...  
\- Ma mère, pas Kate.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas être avec ton père ?  
\- Il passe la journée avec quelqu'un.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici. D'accord ? Je vais te préparer un milkshake.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
\- Tu es le bêta de Melia, et je suis son compagnon donc si, même si je le fais plus par envie qu'obligation.  
\- Merci.**

Peter partit donc faire un milkshake à la fraise avec de la chantilly et une cerise au-dessus, il mit une paille dedans et l'apporta à Allison.   
En passant à côté du fauteuil, il prit le plaid qui était dessus et qui avait l'odeur de Melia.  
Il donna le milkshake à Allison et mis le plaid sur les épaules de celle-ci.

**_\- Tu veux mettre la télé ?_ **

Elle hocha la tête timidement, et le loup l'alluma, ils tombèrent sur Friends et laissa sur ça en espérant que ça changerait les idées de la bêta.  
Alors que le second épisode débuta Allison s'endormit sur l'épaule du loup.  
Peter mit pause et porta Allison jusqu'à la chambre de sa compagne, il posa la jeune fille dans celui-ci et la couvrit avec la couette.  
Alors qu'il repartait, Allison murmura.

**_\- Merci Peter._ **

Peter ne répondit pas et repartit au salon, où d'ailleurs se trouvait Stiles, qui venait de rentrer.

 ** _\- Ça sent Allison.  
\- C'est normal, elle est en haut pour se reposer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Date de décès de sa mère.  
\- Aïe. _** Répondit Stiles dans une grimace. ** _  
\- Ça devrait aller.  
\- Bien.  
\- Je suis claqué. _** Dit Peter en s'écroulant au côté de l'hyperactif.  
 ** _\- Et ce n'est que ton premier tigreau._  
\- Me le rappelle pas s'il te plait.  
\- Ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir.**

Ils remirent en route l'épisode de Friends, quand quelques minutes après la sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée, Peter se leva et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jackson en ouvrant la porte, celui-ci avait ses bagages à ses pieds et était prêt à pleurer.

**_\- Stiles, c'est pour toi._ **

Stiles se déplaça et s'arrêta net en voyant qui était la personne.

 ** _\- Oh mon dieu, Jackson ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Stiles... _** Jackson commença à pleurer.  
 **** _\- Oh mon dieu, rentre à l'intérieur. Ne me dit pas que tes parents t'ont mis dehors ?!_

Jackson acquiesça et Stiles grogna de colère et de mécontentement.

**_\- Tu vas rester ici, dans ce cas._  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sinon.  
\- Merci Stiles. Je sais que j'ai été un véritable connard avec toi et je m'en excuse.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave va et puis je ne suis pas rancunié.**

Stiles partit préparer un chocolat chaud au louveteau de Derek, tandis que celui-ci s'installer dans le canapé.

**_\- Peter ?_  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu peux installer un matelas dans ma chambre s'il te plait ?   
\- Ok.  
\- Je peux dormir dans le canapé, sinon.  
\- Non Jackson, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, et puis le canapé n'est pas confortable.**

Une fois le chocolat fini, il l'apporta à Jackson.

**_\- Tiens bois ça, après on va tous aller se coucher et on en reparlera demain._ **

Peter avait installé un matelas dans la chambre à Stiles juste à côté de celui-ci. John avait eu l'excellente idée de mettre deux matelas dans chaque chambre, ce qui facilite grandement les choses quand ils invitaient du monde.  
Stiles entra dans sa chambre suivi de Jackson, il lui mit un drap house, lui donna une taie d'oreiller ainsi qu'une couette.

**_\- Essaie de dormir.  
\- Merci beaucoup Stiles.  
\- C'est normal._ **

Du côté de Peter, il s'était installé dans le fauteuil près du lit où était endormie Allison, recouvert d'un des nombreux plaids de Melia et il s'endormit.  
Ce soir-là quand John rentra chez lui, il trouva étrangement sa maison calme, il fit le tour des chambres, il commença par celle de Dylan et la trouva vide, il se rappela que le tigre l'avait prévenu qu'il dormait cette semaine chez sa petite-amie, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers celle de son fils, il l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit Stiles endormit dans son lit, il remarqua le matelas au sol et reconnu le fils Whittemore, son fils lui expliquera demain, il ferma la porte, il ouvrit celle de Melia, il savait qu'elle n'était pas là de la semaine, mais il était au courant que Peter était ici, il vit le loup endormit dans le fauteuil, il regarda donc dans le lit et remarqua Allison dans celui-ci, il savait quel jour nous étions, il referma la porte et alla dans sa chambre se coucher.

* * *

 

Voilà le premier chapitre de ce tome, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

Laisse un commentaire :)

MeliaTheDiablesse

* * *

 

Prochain Chapitre le : **5/03/2017**

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
